Episode 558
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 636 p.19 and 637 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.1 | rank = 1 }} "Noah Approaching! The Crisis of Fish-Man Island's Destruction!" is the 558th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary King Neptune watches in shock over the sight of the giant ship Noah as Fukaboshi asks whats so important about a relic of the past, but the king replies that the ship must not be damaged no matter what. Luffy and Hody continue their fight with Luffy getting the upper hand with Haki and Hody's attacks being ineffective against Luffy. Then the ship Noah looms over the plaza and everyone who is fighting in the plaza now notice it. As the ship gets closer, Wadatsumi falls from the ship and onto the plaza. He shouts at Vander Decken decken to stop the ship or he will die. Vander then shouts out his desire to kill Shirahoshi and everyone in Fish-Man Island because of her rejection. Hody is seen angry over Vander Decken's betrayal. Shirahoshi is worried that the ship will kill everyone and so decides to use herself as a lure to divert Noah's course away from Fish-Man Island. Luffy decides to follow her to protect her while Hody grabs on to the giant chains to get revenge on his supposed ally. Long Summary The Noah approaches Fish-Man Island and Neptune is shocked by this and Fukaboshi tries to ask why he's so worried claiming the ship to be an old relic of history. However, Neptune says that's not true and that ship is not meant to move till the "Promised Day" comes. At the plaza, the New Fish-Man Pirates are amazed at Hody Jones' new found strength and endurance and that Luffy was able to hurt him. Luffy comments that Hody is built like a tank. Hody asks Luffy if he knows what Fish-Man Karate is as he thrusts his palm forward. Luffy's head goes flying back, and the pirates think he is finished, but Luffy tells Hody it will not work on him since he is made of rubber and says Jinbe's level is much greater. Luffy then imbues his forehead with Busoshoku Haki. Before he can shoot back, the Iron Shell Division gets in front of Hody, shielding him from the attack. Luffy smashes into them, knocking them out using Gomu Gomu no Kane. Jones is about to attack Luffy with a backward roundhouse kick, but Luffy imbues Busoshoku Haki into his arm and stops Hody's kick, injuring Hody in the process. He then throws his legs over his head and delivers a devastating Haki-imbued kick to Hody's head. Hody attacks Luffy with Yabusame, but Luffy manages to dodge all of them using Kenbunshoku Haki. He then delivers a Haki-imbued punch to Hody's stomach, blasting him into the rock wall around the plaza. Everyone is amazed at Luffy's strength. Suddenly, the plaza becomes dark. Noah has reached the island and is trying to break through the bubble. If the bubble bursts, then part of the island would be destroyed. Everyone panics, asking how Noah could possibly move. Everyone then sees someone falling from the sky. Wadatsumi crashes down, hitting his head. He then gets up and calls to Vander Decken IX to stop Noah, since his foot slipped and now he was in danger. The pirates ask if Hody is alright and if Noah was part of the plan. Hody gets annoyed, saying it wasn't part of the plan. Decken tells Wadatsumi that he cannot save him now, and he would have to be sacrificed for the cause, as whatever he throws cannot be stopped until it reaches the target. Just as everyone realizes the bubble will not hold, they also realize that Shirahoshi is missing. She then makes her presence known. She is high above the plaza and Jinbe realizes that at that height, she would redirect the ship away from the plaza. Shirahoshi spreads her arms and tells Decken to only take her life and not anyone else's. Everyone is humbled by her sacrifice. Hody realizes that Decken had planned on betraying them all along. Decken throws a knife at Shirahoshi which hits her just below the shoulder. Luffy is annoyed, since he had told Shirahoshi to stay close to him. Just then, people notice Hody has left and he is seen riding on one of the chains trailing from the gigantic ship. Sanji starts using Sky Walk to catch up with the ship, but Luffy tells him to stay at the plaza. Sanji then forewarns Luffy that the ship is sub-merged in water. Jinbe tells Luffy that even though the ship is full of water, Decken is a Devil Fruit user, so there must be air somewhere. He hands Luffy a piece of Bubbly Coral, Luffy grabs onto Sanji's leg, ready for launch. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Surume protects Shirahoshi from three members of the New Fish-Man Pirates. **Luffy comments that Hody's skill is nothing compared to Jinbe's and Jinbe agrees. *In the anime Jinbe explicitly says that Luffy is using Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge Hody's Yabusame, whereas this was merely implied in the manga from the comments of some of the New Fish-Man Pirates. *In the manga, Luffy delivered an unnamed Busoshoku Haki-imbued punch to Hody. In the anime, this was named as a Gomu Gomu no Bullet. *In the manga, Zoro fends off an attacking fish-man swordsman while staring at Noah. That fish-man was replaced in the episode with a different one that stands next to Zoro while staring at Noah silently, too. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 558 de:Noah Sekkin! Gyojin-tō Kaimetsu no Kiki!